Homer VS Z Fighters
by Dracons
Summary: Can the Z Fighters stand up to a enraged Homer Simpson? What did they do to make him so angry? Find out in this fanfic of Homer... VS Z FIGHTERS!


Author's Note: This was a short story I thought of awhile ago. Don't ask me why, but some things on Simpsons, and on Dragonball Z screamed for an epic match between Homer and the Z fighters. Some scenes may be familiar to you if you watch the shows. Please note that I also do not own Simpsons or Dragonball Z, and this is the work of a fan.

Homer VS Z Fighters----------------

Homer's stomach growled audibly as he walked through the crowd of the Springfield Lazy Man Fair. In the air fragments of different foods came to him like the touch of a newborn baby, faint yet attentive. In the distance he could hear the swirling of pudding, and the faint drip of his drool went down his chin. He finally stopped and shrieked. He found what he was seeking for, the all you can eat donut tent. He quickly threw out the five dollar admission fee and rushed inside. The poor clerk's last sight was a huge 260 pound man that smelt like death trample over him as Homer leaped upon the Double Glazed Chocolate Filled Donuts of Cream plate and began scarping them into his mouth. He grabbed the other plates and rudely trampled past other patrons until he found a seat with a window.

Outside he stared at the mountain and sighed. A few years ago when Mr. Burns was shot, there stood a giant plate that was going to be used to block out the sun. During the time of Mr. Burns recrupation, the mountain was bought by Scorpio, who converted the side of the mountain into a giant Television that used the plate as a satellite. Rumor had it that the satellite was simply used to brainwash the citizens of Springfield to be loyal only to Scorpio, but like Marge once said, "A rumor is like a tumor that just won't die".

Homer sighed again as he stared at the giant screen. It was playing Hail To The Chimp 2: The revenge of the President, but he was too far away to hear it. The giant TV was his bane. It only played shows and movies catered to him and his type, but at the same time, he couldn't be with Marge who got a job at the Mountvision. He began stuffing more donuts into his mouth, unable to stare at the movie for more then fifteen minutes at time.

---------------------------------------------------------

The fist ripped across his face like lightning, sending shockwaves that shattered the earth below. It was followed by a cruel laugh.

"Stupid Monkey…" was all Goku heard as he fell towards the earth. Up in the sky he could see the mechanize Frieza powering up another death beam. He cursed his luck. He had no idea how it happened. During his training with Uub, he accidentally ripped a hole from another dimension, somehow sending another Frieza into his own plane. But he quickly figured out that for all his power, and the power of his friends were for naught. This Frieza claimed to have been immortal. He had killed all but Piccolo when he came to Earth for the first time. He had sealed Piccolo so he wouldn't have any /accidents/ and used the Dragon to gain immortality. He was a god.

Goku felt a cool breeze, the glow of his super saiyan three form gone and the weight of something under him. He briefly opens his eyes and saw Piccolo. In a quick moment he was on the ground with the others. Goku stood and stared at his friends, and glanced up at Frieza. He was holding still for a moment, his death beam gone. Almost like he wanted the z fighters to try to hurt him. He stared around his friends and allies. Everyone came here, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Android 18 even Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu was here. He could faintly hear in the distance Hercule yelling out advice.

"… Ok Guys. I have one plan… it may not work but… it's the only thing I can think off" he said. Vegeta growled.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" he shouted. Goku smiled at him.  
"Because you want to beat this Frieza, and you haven't gone berserk yet… You know my plan is going to work. Believe me, it won't involve fusion ether" he said. Vegeta growled and turned away.

"What's this plan of your Goku?" asked Piccolo. Goku swirled around his friends with that endless smile of his. "It may sound fishy, and normally I wouldn't do it. But I suggest an all out blast using all of our energy against him!" he said trimuptenly. The others stared at him.

"Uhh.. Goku… you're normally right but… Frieza would just dodge it… then what?" asked Krillen. Goku shook his head.

"Nah! Trust me! He won't dodge it. He is too arrogant and cocky. He'll just try to take it head on to prove how tough he is". The others looked at each uncertain. Goku had come up with wilder ideas, and in this desperate hour it may work.

"Ok…everyone, just give it your best shot" Goku said as he stood in the middle of the others. He got into the position for his kamehameha. "Ka…. Me….-" he was stopped as Krillin tap him on the shoulder.

"Uh.. Aren't you going to go super?" he asked. Goku grinned.

"Nah, I don't have enough energy to do that…" he said. Krillin gulped and looked back up at Frieza.

"…. Well… at least I got to score with a hot chick…" he said. 18 stared at him angrily, but looked up to.

Together in usion, the Earth's greatest heroes powered up for their final, desperate attack. The kamehamehas of Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, and Uub flew into the air, followed by Vegeta's Final Flash and Trunk's Finishing Wave. Tien was using his Ki Cannon and Chaotzu was using his weak, but still useful Rapid Dodompa wave. 18 was just using her pure underrated energy along with Piccolo. As the beams and waves of raw power shot towards Frieza, the air itself parted, the ground ripped apart beneath their feet as the concerted energies sent waves across the planet. Frieza just smirked at the puny attack until it hit him head on. He tried vainly to push his arms in front of him. For the first time in along time, something was hurting him.

"This… CAN'T BE!... I'm IMMORTAL!" Screamed Frieza. But the beam was hurting him, with no signs of stopping. It was actually pushing him backwards into space, until they met a stalemate. Freiza cursed his luck this time. But he knew he could bid his time. He was immortal, and this pathiec earthlings and monkeys will soon run out of energy, and then he'll blow up the planet.

Back down on Earth, the Special Forces were running out of energy. Chaotzu and Yamcha were the first to fall unconcensions, followed by Goten Trunks and Tien. As the fighters fell, the beam weakling and Frieza grew ever closer to Earth.

Krillin could hear Goku muttering, but over the scream of their energies he couldn't make it out. The last thing he saw before he fell was a faint grin on Goku's face. Finally, the attacked stop, and Frieza grinned over the dust to see the bodies of the unconcesion, even 18 had somehow magically was drained of her own /endless/ supply of power. Until he saw the reason why he felt that attack wasn't as strong as it should have been, for Goku wasn't attacking. He was biding his time gathering the energy of all the people and animals of this planet, the planet itself and even the energy from the attack itself and forming it into a Spirit Bomb.

"….. DAMN YOU!" Screamed Frieza as the enraged Icer flew down at incredible speed to splat the untrainable monkey. Goku looked up "It's over for you Frieza…" he muttered as he threw the huge spirit bomb up towards Frieza.

The split second it hit Frieza, was when it all changed. The sky went pitched black, and a huge maelstrom of epic portions erupted out of nowhere. In the gale of wind, the z fighters were tossed into the air and sent into the eye. And for the first time, Goku felt a tinge of horror as he helplessly saw him and his friends get sucked into it…

To be continued.


End file.
